Prior Art
The invention starts from a microvalve of layers arranged one above the other and connected to one another and relates furthermore to a valve arrangement having at least two microvalves connected in parallel.
Microvalves of this type are usually composed of semiconductor layers which are bonded to form the permanent connection. The individual semiconductor layers are brought into the shape and structure necessary for the function by complex etching methods. A microvalve of this type is described, for example, in WO 90/15933. Such microvalves are relatively expensive due to the expensive layer material or the complex manufacturing processes. Owing to the very complex production technique, the valves have to be produced in very large numbers in order to achieve a sufficient cost-effectiveness. Adaptations or differentiations of these microvalves during manufacture can only be carried out at considerable expense.